


The Girl Is Mine

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rough Oral Sex, The Flesh Curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: When Flesh Curtains were touring, the opening act was a big part of the whole show altogether. They had to be somewhat talented, likable and most importantly - there should be at least one of the members who Rick could shag senseless backstage when fans weren’t interesting.





	The Girl Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackJade23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJade23/gifts).



> I listened to Baby Came Home by The Neighbourhood when writing this.

When Flesh Curtains were touring, the opening act was a big part of the whole show altogether. They had to be somewhat talented, likable and most importantly - there should be at least one of the members who Rick could shag senseless backstage when fans weren’t interesting. 

The fact that you, lead singer of your very own band, were in a relationship with your drummer didn’t make much of a difference. Rick actually couldn’t give less of shit, he had made that clear a few times when backstage. You had denied him, told him no a few times and still there was a bolt of excitement that struck you like lightning each time he would make a comment about why you hadn’t jumped on his cock yet. It went something like  _ he couldn’t believe you would deny yourself a ride on the one and only Rick Sanchez’ dick _ .

The excitement was always followed by guilt because your boyfriend knew exactly what was going on. He was hostile and snapped at you a lot more, especially after that one time that Rick had looked you over and smirked at him, mumbling something about you being a challenge when you were already with a guy.

* * *

_ “Sweetheart, if I-I’d known you were already getting some dick on the regular, I’d put on my birthday suit to really charm y-you,” Rick said the moment you walked into the tour bus. He was wearing his usual vest and choker, hair greasy and a pair of jeans so tight that you were in awe. _

_ You grumbled, leaning into your boyfriend at the comment who possessively wrapped an arm around you. He radiated annoyance after each cocky one liner from Rick, sending glares his way. There was no way back though, the tour had started as soon as you had entered the bus. This was it, this was going to be hell.   _

* * *

The two of you had had a massive fight that evening. From the very first moment you had met Rick Sanchez, the two of you had realised why he had invited you and your band with The Flesh Curtains on tour; merely for you to be an aftershow fuck and to be underwhelming till the real show started. You were angry, disappointed and bitter but there was money in this, so all you had to do was avoid him and shove your drummer, also known as your boyfriend, in his face when he got too close.

* * *

It was easier said than done because even though you had managed not to be alone with Rick during the time you had been on tour together, it was absolutely impossible for it not to happen eventually.

It was after a show that you heard the door click, closing for the second time a moment after your boyfriend had left to go have a quick shower, and you found that the rest of the band had left as well. It was something you had not expected to happen, mostly because they knew about your situation but right now you were certain that Rick had gotten under their skin and told them to leave. 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood as you heard him shuffling around, fear and excitement flooding your body. You had to admit it to yourself that the possible scenarios were turning you on but it was off limits, you reminded yourself of that repeatedly, and in no way were you going to sleep with him. Ever.

“W-what are you doing with him?” Rick asked suddenly as he went through your various snacks and drinks in the corner, settling on fruit and picking up a green apple, “He seems bori- like a bore. Didn’t know y-you liked boring.”

“Shut up,” you flipped around and scowled, taking a step back when he turned towards you. You cleared your throat, trying to avoid the spikes of heat in your lower abdomen at his piercing glare, “He is not boring.”

“Suit yourself,” Rick walked up to you, taking a bite of the apple. You licked your lips in response, watching juice run down his chin and it took him less than a second to realise what you were staring at. His glare turned into a smirk as he licked the trail away with a quick swipe of his tongue, “You could have  _ me _ , and still, y-you settled for a boring d-drummer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the drummer, everyone loves the drummer,” you pointed out. Why exactly was this attitude of his working?

“Sure but everyone wants to fuck the bassist,” Rick chewed, stepping even closer and soon you felt the wall behind you. 

“Rick, I have no intention of ever sleeping with you, can you please just  _ leave _ ?” You furrowed your brow, looking away from him to focus on something else. You would rather stare into a white wall than do this for one more second. It was torture, the result ending in more feelings of guilt and shame. Sure, Rick could look at you all he wanted, after all one could look at the menu without ordering, but he was starting to get so hungry that he was stealing off of other people’s plates.

He barked out a laugh at the expression on your face, “Oh fuck off, I-I-I can read you like a book. Homo sapiens,  _ humans _ , you always think you can hide w-whatever the hell is going on behind your pouty facades but you stink- you reek of hormones. Come on, he isn’t here. A quick fuck won’t hurt y-you or anyone.”   

You could feel your pulse quicken at the suggestion, your body working against you and just by blushing, revealing that what he had just said was true. The spell his determination had on you was enough to drive you insane and you curled your fingers, pressing your nails into the palms of your hands to force an answer out of you, “No.”

“A 69’er?” Rick continued and you repeated your answer. It became exhausting to say no again and again, his suggestions getting to you and you wanted it all but not from him. Even Rick seemed to get exhausted by your endless stream of no’s, ending with him pressing you against the wall, “Just ooooone kiss then.”

You pondered it for a moment and Rick’s realisation that you were thinking about it made his expression go dark. A kiss wasn’t so bad though, it was one of those things that one could forget and if you just agreed to this one thing, he would leave you alone, right? 

“Well?” Rick sounded impatient.

“Fine, just one kiss,” you relaxed, letting him know that it was okay to get closer.

Rick leaned in, looking a little too pleased with himself as he dropped the apple on the ground and ghosted his lips over yours. You could smell alcohol, apple and something resembling cigarettes. You chose not to do anything, afraid of what he might do if you showed any interest in what was about to happen, so instead you closed your eyes and got ready, waiting but…

Nothing happened. You waited and waited, and only heard shuffling around but still there was nothing. You wondered whether you should open your eyes again but the terrifying thought that Rick might have thought you doubted him was too much, you had seen the way he handled stage crew sometimes and it was not a thing you wanted to experience yourself. Though when you felt a violent tug at your jeans and underwear, your eyes flew open and you realised that Rick was on his knees in front of you, “Rick! What are you doing?”

“You never said  _ where _ I could kiss you, I-I guess that gives me free rein,” Rick was already yanking your bottoms down so everything was hanging around your ankles. You were embarrassed, turned on and confused. Even though you knew you should protest when he buried his head between your legs, you did not. Instead, you rested your head against the wall and let it happen.

Rick wasn’t gentle, (not that it came to you as a surprise), he quickly spread your lips with his fingers before flattening his tongue and licking experimentally, making you arch your back and pushing further into him, " _ Fuck _ ." The word earned you another lick, the sensitivity making you roll your hips and it dawned on you how long ago it had been since you had been eaten out. Your boyfriend rarely did it, and you weren’t one to complain about it even though you missed it, maybe that was why you had not told Rick off; you truly wanted a tongue on you, one to pull an orgasm from you. An orgasm was bound to happen, Rick was truly showing his expert skills and it made you realise how stupid you had been for thinking that he might in any way have been selfish in bed, of course the bastard loved going down on women.

As you were deep in thought, Rick interrupted you as he hummed, his lips’ vibrations against your skin feeling so good that you had to gasp and reach for his hair. He groaned as you pulled, the fingers twisting into his hair holding him in place.

"Mhmm, you taste be-better than I expected," he looked up at you through his lashes and you felt the roughness of his actions all the way up your spine. It only made it better when he went in to suck your clit into his mouth, tip of his tongue teasing the nub slightly. He even reached with a thumb to pull back the hood of your clit, exposing you completely and when he sucked again, you turned into an absolute mess. Your legs wobbled slightly and Rick grabbed them both only to wrap his arms around your thighs to eat you out like it was the first meal he had had in days. Fuck, the man must’ve been starving.

“Rick! I- I can’t keep upright,” you moaned, trying to make eye contact with him so he knew that you meant it but he was nose-first in your mess of soft dark curls as he continued sucking on your clit, not able to watch you as well. Eventually, you had to poke at his shoulder several times to make sure he was paying attention because by now, you could not get a word out. Everything was just strained noises of pleasure and pain from the over sensitivity of direct stimulation that had you sounding like a fool.

“My Gooood, you’re  _ pathetic _ , I haven’t even given my all yet,” Rick scoffed as he yanked his head away, managing to get out of your grip on his hair. He let go of you, pointing to your jeans and you immediately knew what to do, stepping out of them completely and in a hurry. Finally, he took hold of you and lifted you up, a surprised sound escaping your mouth and a moan following when he placed your thighs over his own shoulders to go back to what he was doing.

The return of his warm and wet mouth was like heaven on Earth, making you want more and more and more  _ and more _ . You wanted it all; his teeth, his tongue, his lips on you. You wanted to come against his mouth, soaking his chin in your wetness and then watch him dart out his tongue lick it off, all the surprising and dirty thoughts in your head making you so overwhelmed that you felt closer by the second, “Fuck, give me more, Rick. I want to come so badly.”

Rick obeyed for once, two fingers sliding into your wet pussy and pressing against your g-spot just right. It made you see stars, toes curling and head hanging between your shoulders. He curled them inside of you repeatedly, beckoning your orgasm closer and closer and the stars on the inside of your eyelids turned into fireworks. He knew just what to do. Along with his fingers, his free hand came up to rest on your lower stomach, sliding down to press on your pubic bone and you realised how much sensation could be felt from three different things coaxing your orgasm. You were going to come.

The next 10 seconds were a blur, you didn’t even hear yourself cry out and didn’t even know what your body was doing. Nothing in you was under your control, your legs were tightening around his shoulders and your head was thrown back in ecstasy as contractions in your lower body made you feel more perfect and satisfied that you had in forever. How on Earth did it take someone you were  _ not _ in love with to make you have the orgasm of your life?

Rick’s raspy laugh made you snap out of your trance, “Bet y-your boring drummer- boyfriend can’t do that, c-ca-can he?” He put you down when he was sure that you wouldn’t double over. As if what you had just done wasn’t the hottest thing ever, looking at Rick again made you shiver. His chin was soaked, dripping with your wetness and all he did was dart out his tongue to lick it off slowly - just like you had wanted. Realisation hit you as he did, making you shut up and pick up your clothes. Hastily, you dressed again, fixing your hair and making sure you looked like nothing had happened only to walk around him to be as far away from him as possible.

There was silence but even though Rick had not said anything, he was radiating victory. He had won and it was the worst feeling in the world, only getting worse when your boyfriend entered the room again. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked, “And why is there an apple on the floor?”

“I’m not sure but Rick is still here,” you replied, turning to Rick and stiffened. He had missed a spot on his chin, and you quickly pointed to your own to signal it to him. He got the hint, reaching up to scoop it away with his finger before licking it off. You felt more guilty than ever but when he made a v-sign in front of his mouth and licked along it, you knew that this was definitely not the last time it was going to happen. Damn him.


End file.
